Memories of 556
by cleana
Summary: 45 remembers her companion, and ponders her new one.


45 rolled over. There was an empty spot on her right, as to be expected. It made her heart hurt, when she thought about it. ..Not that she really had a heart anyway. She was furniture, after all.

So..if she didn't have a heart..why did she feel so lonely? She turned again, to face the cold spot. That empty hole in her chest. She remembered the days that she'd spend with the person who took up that space. Dark hair, always wearing a smile, always dutiful - quite the trumpet player, too. 556..tears wet 45's cheeks. 410 always made the comment that she was an easy crier, so she quickly wiped them away. Furniture wasn't supposed to show emotion. It wasn't her job.

It had hurt, to lose 556. 45 had been close to her. They shared secrets, worked alongside each other. 556 knew when to have fun and when to work. She helped 45 relax, cooled her nervousness so she didn't mess up all the time. The trumpet player had always had that sort of effect on her - soothing, calming. 45 missed her.

"You're oversleeping, 45 ~ The Dragon King will be upset, don't you thiiink?" The pig-tailed Siesta jumped at the voice. Realizing she had extended a hand towards the spot where 556 used to be, she blushed and drew her hand in.

"N-No...I'm n-not oversleeping. I've been awake for awhile, 4-410.." She sat up and stared her comrade in the face. 410 had, in some ways, taken 556's place. She was now closer to the blue-haired rabbit more than any other Corp member. They shot the bow together, they spent break time together, and they slept beside each other.

410 tugged on her ears. "Whatever you saaay ~" She laughed, that nihihi sound. 45 cheered up a bit. "00 requested us. Some sort of Corp meeting."

"R-Really?" 45 squeezed her eyes shut. What were they needed for now? The last big event they had been invited to was a wedding, a grand wedding where Lady Erika met her demise. 45 had thought there wouldn't be another job after that. "S-Something big..? Important..?"

"I dunno." 410 pulled a carrot from seemingly nowhere and gnawed on it. "I was just told to wake you up, nyahaha!"

45 nodded and gathered herself, straightening her uniform, ears twitching. "W-Whatever it is, l-let's work to our b-best ability!"

The blue-haired siesta tilted her head a bit. "You should learn how to take a break sometimes, nihi. You've buried yourself even more in your duties since ol' trumpet player there went and disappeared on us."

45 knew very well that 410 never forgave 556 for giving up and dying like that - even though the Black Witch had shattered her. The pig-tailed bunny girl twitched her ears uncomfortably. "4-410.." she started.

"I don't forgive her for hurting you either, nyeh. She was close to you, and then she just left you. It's not fair. 556 is a traitor." 410 stood up quickly and awkwardly. Though the snarky Corp member usually had a lot of confidence, she seemed uncomfortable at the present moment.

45 reached out and grabbed her wrist - a rare gesture. 45 usually never summed up confidence to do things like that. "L-Listen..I know it bothers you and..it bothers me too.."

She breathed in deeply, and continued: "B-But there isn't..anything..we can do about it. It wasn't 556's f-fault..the B-Black Witch.."

410 didn't tear her wrist away, but her eyes narrowed and her ears stood up. "I know what happened. I was there, nyeh. But I don't forgive her. I don't! Because I see you hurt all the time, you meek overworker! She gave you confidence, right? She helped you feel better, nyeh. And then she just went and made you sad. And it makes me mad at her, 45! Nyeh...I don't like you sad! I don't!" 410 closed her eyes and shook her head, a quick movement.

45 didn't say anything, just gently held onto 410 as if she was a lifeline. "I-It's okay..I-It's been awhile...Y-You can forgive her.."

"I'm jealous of her! Now let me go, nyeh. I have to get to the meeting..You can come if you want to, or else just stay here!" She finally tore her wrist from 45's grip. "Nihi, I don't want to stand around and talk this mushy stuff anyway. We're furniture, and high-class too nyeh. We don't have time."

"R-Right..duties..await.." 45 scrambled up, her hair tangling around her face. She ran to catch up with 410, who was walking quickly.

"W-Wait for me..myeh..!" She called out, her boots hitting the ground and causing 410 to turn, ears twitching.

"Nihihi, 45, so slooow~" The blue-haired Siesta teased.

"N-No..! W-We have to h-hurry...00 will be w-waiting!" 45 protested.

"Alright, nyahaha! Are you okay~? Wanna hold my haaand so you can keep up, nihihi..!"

"Y-Y..." 45 trailed off, flushing. "-es...4-410...m-may I..?"

Her counterpart blinked, then shrugged, extending her hand. "You better keep up, nihihi! I won't get in trouble for you, so I most certainly won't wait ~"

The pink-haired Corp member curled her fingers around 410's, her blush deepening. "O-Okay.."

With that, the two ran, fading into a swarm of gold butterflies, hands clasped tight.


End file.
